Microwave antennas are widely used in communications systems. To characterize the performance of a microwave antenna, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has defined a few classes based on radiation patterns of the antenna, including parameters of, for example, front-to-back ratio (F/B), side lobe level (SLL), envelope, etc. The currently known and available antennas in the market include ETSI class 2 and class 3 categories. Antennas of class 4 category require greater suppression for F/B and SLL and require extremely low interference compared to the class 2 and 3 categories.